Time Collapse
by RPGgamer69
Summary: All the heroes in the earthbound series have beaten their final bosses, but what happens if they do it at the same time? That could be too much for time to bear.Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! Just felt like starting another series of fanfics while getting ideas for Journey in the Aether! Without further ado, where off!

"PSI Lifeup Ω!" shouted a weakened Ness, as Paula was on her knees praying desperately. Jeff was continuously using the defense shower, because there wasn't much he could do."NessNessNessNessNessNessNess NessNessNessNessNessNessNess NessNessNessNess" Gygas kept repeating, trying to get into the boy's head. Poo was helping by using Shield ß on Paula over and over to reinforce her efforts to pray. Things were getting desperate. Jeff was out of bottle rockets and bombs, Poo was out of PP, and Ness was running low as well, which only made Paula pray harder. All of a sudden, Paula felt a mysterious force praying for them. The force kept praying. And praying. And Praying. Gygas looked like he couldn't take much more, and then adding to the force's efforts, the Chosen Four started to pray too. Gygas was now self-destructing, and with one final demonic screech, exploded in a flash of light. Ness felt himself losing consciousness. "Paula..." he cried weakly, then gave in to darkness.

A few years before...  
"PSI Shield ß!" shouted Ninten, casting a glowing shield that incased himself, his girlfriend Ana, and his best friend, Loid. "Your grandfather stole some vital information from our planet that can be used to destroy us. " said Gigue, the white, alien-lifeform said."And now i'm going to destroy his predecessor. I'm talking about you!" he said, while barraging Ninten's team with unexplainable attacks. "I could spare you, along with all the other ugly humans" "Hey!" said Ninten. " I happen to be one of those humans!" while running up to Gigue and attempting to strike with his Hank's Bat, but the attack bounced off." Fool!" You cannot harm me with your puny attacks!" "I got it!"said Loid suddenly. "Since Maria always sang the song to him, why don't we try the same?!"`"Good idea Loid!" said Ana, while beginning to hum the song she had learned. "Stop singing" Gigue commanded, and sent another wave of unexplainable attacks towards them. It hit, but the damage was reduced due to the shield. Next was Loid. He sang the second part of the song. "Stop Singing" Gigue said a little more forcefully, as he aimed a single beam at Loid, powerful enough to knock him out. Ninten hummed the 3rd part while Ana used Super Healing on Loid. They kept this up and hummed 11 times until Gigue could take no more." How Could I be defeated by a song like that?!" exclaimed Gigue. "I retreat. But I will return!" vowed Gigue, then he retreated in peace. Suddenly there was a huge flash of light that instantly knocked out all the party members. Ninten remembered, just before he was knocked out, to check on Ana. She was right at his side.

About 200 years later  
"PK Love Ω!" "PK Starstorm!" shouted Lucas and Kumatora in unison as hexagon-shaped energy blasted from Lucas' palms, and a flurry of star-shaped PSI was sent at the robot Porkey was in, only for it to be reflected back at them, nearly KO ing them on the spot. "PSI Lifeup Ω!" shouted Lucas, as everyone's health was maxed out. Duster ran/limped over to Porkey very quickly and kicked the robot across the glass so hard that it actually cracked a bit, until the robot's arms threw Duster off. Boney launched a pencil rocket at the robot while everyone barraged it with attacks. _Uh oh,_ thought Porkey. _I'm about to lose._ _I know_! he thought he pressed the red button on the robot, encasing him in the Absolutely Safe Capsule . Dr. Andonuts then came and explained that nothing could harm it, but Porkey couldn't get out. So everyone continued until they found a SIAB(sauna in a box) and then continued. Soon they came face-to-face with their enemy, the Masked Man. He instantly grabbed his lightning sword and threw lightning at the party. only Lucas survived because of his Franklin Badge. The Masked Man then proceeded to hack away at Lucas, but Lucas kept healing. Something kept him from attacking. The masked man was being talked to by Flint. But The masked man only used PK Love Ω on him. Surprisingly, he survived. This enraged Lucas, and he started fighting with all his might, swinging his Real Bat to and fro. The masked man was doing considerably less damage now, and suddenly took off his mask... revealing to be Lucas's long-lost brother Claus, before he collapsed. Flint took it from there, and urged Lucas to pull the final Needle. Lucas did so but suddenly, there was an enormous flash of light, and everyone was knocked out.

How was that? I described all the final battles because I've battled them all. Exept for Lucas's which I didn't understand, anyway Next chapter, there are more fights! AN: I just realized there is another story called time collapse about Earthbound, and i was gonna say i am in no way related to that. I just forgot to check if there was already a story titled like that. My bad.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I'm back! Now the real fighting starts...

Ness' POV  
When Ness came to, his vision was blurry, and his head ached slightly. He checked his surroundings to find he was at the top of a huge mountain, alone. Or he seemed alone. He looked in the distance and saw an object on the ground. It was a pink hat, labeled Ana._ Hm, must belong to someone_, thought Ness.

Ninten's POV  
When Ninten awoke, he was still on Mt. Itoi, but his friends where nowhere near, and his hat was gone. He looked around and spotted a boy holding a hat. Ana's hat. Ninten was suddenly filled with uncontrollable rage, and quickly got up, grabbed his Hank's Bat off the ground, and jumped high off the ground, boosted by PSI.

Ness' POV  
Ness' warrior instincts suddenly tingled, and he looked up and saw a figure jump really high and smash a baseball bat into the ground he was standing half a second ago. "What have you done with her?!" screamed the figure. " Done with who?!" Ness asked, bewildered. Apparently this angered the figure more and it lunged forward with the bat. there was a dull crack as it made contact with Ness' ribs."Ow! Now you're in for it!" yelled Ness,using PSI Lifeup Gamma, then bringing out his own Legendary Bat and parrying another blow from the boy. Wait a sec. thought Ness. That boy looks just like me! And indeed he did. They were wearing the same apparel except for a bandana the boy wore, and he wasn't wearing a hat. Hmmm.

Ninten's POV  
This boy knows PSI! when he heard the boy use PSI Lifeup...what was it again? He didn't recognize that version of lifeup. Then again Ana was the one more adept with PSI. His girlfriend, who this boy did something to! Filled with newfound rage, Ninten said "PSI Offense Up!" and felt himself getting stronger. This should be nice and easy, thought Ninten. "Shield ß" the boy said, putting up a shield. That isn't going to help, thought Ninten. He knew because he had mastered a technique that allowed him to break shields simply by feeding psychic energy into his bat and twisting it. He summoned all of his strength, and thrust into the shield, twisting his bat as he did.

Ness' POV  
Ness admitted that the attack would've KO'd him in a single hit but his shield with held it. This boy knows PSI! Suddenly the boy's bat began glowing blue, and he began twisting his bat into the shield as if trying to break it. "Don't!" said Ness. He knew that of the managed to break through the shield in one hit the reflective properties of the shield would surely kill him. When he used a shield he never imagined the boy could break it in a single hit. "Why not?" growled the boy. Ness didn't have time to explain, so he tackled the boy to the ground and shielded them before there was a massive explosion behind them. It would've killed them both had he not used the shield.

Ninten's POV  
Why did the boy save me? though Ninten as he stood up from the ground and dusted his shorts. "Why did you save me?" asked Ninten with a cold stare. Now that he examined the boy, he realized that they looked exactly alike, except Ninten was wearing his lucky bandana, and Ninten's hat was missing."I didn't wanna be responsible for someone's death," the boy replied. "But I tried to kill you" "So? I've helped people that tried to kill me before." Ninten thought for a moment, but was interrupted when the boy spoke up and said "why did you try to kill me?" "It's just that... can I see that hat that you were holding?" "Sure!" Ness handed over the hat he was examining until a certain someone interrupted him. "Yep. This my girlfriend's hat. Where did you get it?" "I found it dropped." "Oh.." Ninten pondered where she could be, and suddenly began worrying a lot. _Relax_, thought Ninten. _She can take care of herself_. " By the way, my name is Ness." said the boy. "Mine is Ninten" Ness all of a sudden reared back, shocked. "B-but that's my dad's name!

In Winters, a country north of Eagleland, a man and a girl materialize in a flash of light...

Ana's POV  
When Ana woke up, she felt a little dizzy. She readjusted her hat and... wait. Her hat was gone! She dug around in the snow, but to no avail. Wait, snow? Was she in Snowman? No, the landscape was different. There were no cliffs, only trees. She began to make her way down the winding path, shooting PK Beam Ω at any monsters who dared get near her. Ninten must be so worried she thought as she walked. Eventually she came across a clearing with about four tents in it. She looked at a sign nearby that read "Tessie Watching Club." Who's Tessie? Wondered Ana, as she saw a crowd of people, presumably the ones who lived in the tents, gathered around a kid. Ana knew that kid. She pushed her way through the crowd to find her friend, Loid, being interviewed. But he was different. He had slightly more freckles than she remembered. She overheard them asking him questions such as: How did it feel like riding Tessie? Are you really good at fixing things? At this he pulled out a deadly-looking gun labeled "Gaia Beam" and had three settings. He pointed it in the air and fired, making a pew sound the shot came out of the gun. "Hey, Loid!" Ana called. He glanced at her confused, and motioned for everyone to be quiet. "Um,are you looking for my dad?" asked the boy. "What do you mean? Aren't you Loid?" "Erm... No, I'm Jeff. Loid is my dad.

AN: I decided to stop there. Until next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Jeff's POV**  
"So what you are trying to say is that you know my dad?" asked Jeff, confused. This girl was only a bit older than him, but claimed that she knew his dad personally. Jeff and Ana where walking towards Dr. Andonuts' lab hoping he knew why Ana had appeared in Winters. Jeff himself was confused, as right after Gygas exploded in a flash of light he was knocked unconscious and woke up in one of the Tessie Watching Club's tents. "Yea! Except he didn't have any kids... Well in fact i was fighting an alien with him and my boyfriend before this big flash happened and I woke up here." " Wait, did you say alien?" " Yea. Why?" " Could you tell me it's name?" Jeff asked, thinking he already knew. "Gigue." responded Ana. "I knew it!" "Knew what?" "I, too, was fighting an alien before a big flash happened. His name was Gygas! Isn't that a coincidence that they sound the same?" "I wonder if...could you describe your boyfriend? Not that I'm gay or anything..." "Sure! He's about 6 feet tall, wears plain blue shorts, has a blue and yellow striped shirt, and a baseball cap. Why?" "Well that's weird because-" All of a sudden there was a rustling sound behind them. " Freeze and don't look behind you," instructed Jeff through clenched teeth.. He knew what was behind them: a lesser mook. The ones around here liked to play cruel tricks, like blasting travelers' faces with PSI Freeze when they turned around. "When I count to three jump to the right, and I to the left," he said, pulling out a super ...two...THREE!" Both jumped as Jeff threw the bomb behind him. When they looked behind them they saw a man that had been blasted into a tree by the explosion. He slumped lifelessly at the base. "Uh-oh" mumbled Jeff, rushing over and examining the man. He was wearing a simple blue shirt and red pants, and had a brown mustache. One leg seemed unnaturally stiff. Upon closer inspection they saw it was a metallic leg. Suddenly the man bolted upright and kicked Jeff really hard, almost KO'ing him in a single hit. Jeff retaliated by automatically getting his Gaia Beam out of its hostler and firing two shots on the first setting, which was stun, while Ana used PSI Lifeup... what? This girl knew PSI too? It sounded like she said pie, but he didn't ponder this as Jeff instinctively shot at the man's leg, trying to stun it. But he had forgotten that it was fake, and received a hard kick to the stomach for it. Jeff took mortal damage and collapsed.

Ana's POV  
Ana saw the man kick Jeff really hard, then saw Jeff collapse. The man was aiming a final blow when Ana used her psychic pink-colored powers to levitate the man and hold him in place, while using her Super Healing on Jeff. Jeff awoke with a start. "Ow," he said, rubbing his hurting stomach. "That guy sure packs a punch. Or a kick. Anyway, who is he?" " I dunno," said Ana, examining him closely. She noticed that his eyes were closed, when they promptly snapped open and the man tried to free himself, but to no avail. "Huh? Where am I? What am I doing here?" the man asked, bewildered. "You just attacked us. Do you not remember?"asked Jeff. "What?! I don't remember anything!" the man said. Ana used telepathy to read his mind, and found out he was telling the truth. She set him down, and Jeff immediately asked Ana "You know PSI too?" " Oh yea. I forgot to tell you. My bad." "Coincidentally, my friends also know PSI." "Really?! It's nice to know there are other PSI users." "Ironically, I'm the smartest and I don't..." "Really? Well my boyfriend also knows PSI, but not offensive." The man now stood up and said " Hello, I'm Duster." They both introduced themselves, and Duster asked "Do any of you know how I got here? All I, remember was a flash of light, and then I woke up being levitated by you .But I was having the weirdest dream about some...thing. It called itself Gigas or something. I felt like he was controlling my actions. Maybe it was him that attacked you. All of a sudden the color drained from Jeff's face. "Gygas!? i thought we destroyed him!" He said. "Thought who destroyed him?" "Us, the Chosen Four!" Jeff quickly explained the entire story to them both, and Duster nodded. "Then I guess we'll have to ask Jeff's dad and see if he knows anything. Care to join us?" asked Ana. "Sure!"he said. "It's not like I have anything better to do...(_Insert member-joins-party music)_

_In a certain forest, a princess, a boy, and a prince materialize in a flash of light..._

Poo's POV

Poo sat up, disoriented, and checked his surroundings. _This certainly isn't the Cave of the Past_, thought Poo, as he observed that he was in a forest of some sort. He looked to his left and spotted a burnt-down house. Wondering what happened to it, he carefully examined it, when some sort of dust ball flew out of the bushes. Quick as lightning, Poo unsheathed his Sword of Kings, slashed through it and sheathed it in less than 3 seconds. _Too easy_, thought Poo as he began to make his way down the trail through the forest. Suddenly a gigantic robot fell from the sky! In big letters in the front, it said:R7038. Poo was not scared, as being scared was not an option. He unsheathed his Sword of Kings and prepared for a fight. The robot brought his fist smashing into the ground, but Poo swiftly dodged. Poo was aware of some rustling in the bushes behind him. _Ugh, I have to take care of two enemies?!_ thought Poo as he quickly glanced behind him and was relieved yet surprised when Jeff stepped out. Or it looked like Jeff. The boy looked almost exactly like Jeff, except he had fewer freckles. "Jeff, old friend, we have a situation!" Poo called out, but the boy only looked confused. Surely that must be Jeff, he though...

Well, that's it for now! For now...


	4. Chapter 4

I'ms backs! Finally, without further ado, were off!  
**Loid's POV**  
When the mysterious guy with a sword called him Jeff, he didn't know how to respond. But when he saw the reason, he immediately shivered. There was a gigantic robot behind him. But not just any gigantic robot. That robot was R7038, the upgraded version of R7037, the invincible robot that could only be defeated by heavy machinery, such as another robot or a tank. Normally, Loid would have cowered at the sight of such a robot, but his adventure with Ninten had toughened him up some, and without hesitating he brought out a flamethrower that Teddy seemed to have an endless supply of. At the thought of the gang leader he felt guilty, as he had injured him when he saved them from the very robot that was attacking the guy. He jumped out of the bushes and with a blast of flame said " Eat this!" The guy's eyes widened with surprise, and jumped out of the way as a blast of flame went hurtling a the robot. Loid's knew this wouldn't affect it, but it bought them some time. The guy quickly stood up and said " Where did you get the flamethrower?!" It was obvious this guy still hadn't figured out that he wasn't Jeff, whoever he was. Loid was about to reply, when the robot smashed them in a side-swing that almost knocked them out. They were lying on the ground trying to recover, when the robot aimed a final punch downwards.

Two minutes earlier.  
Kumatora's POV  
Kumatora sat up, dazed, and stood up off the ground. She looked around to find she was back in Tazmily Village! _I thought Lucas pulled the last needle. What happened?_, she though, as she began to make her way back to Oshoe Castle. Suddenly in Sunshine Forest she heard a huge CRASH! She looked over to find a robotic head poking out of the trees. A robot?! Where did that come from? she thought, as she began to wish she still had her team. Wait, where was her team? She didn't see any of them. She made the decision to at least check it out, and began to sprint towards it, following the sounds. After a few minutes of running she came out into a clearing, where she saw a gigantic robot about to squash a kid and some guy. Acting on impulse, she shouted "PK Thunder Ω!" Four large bolts of lightning shot out of her palms and struck the robot, knocking it down. The older guy quickly stood up and brushed himself off. He shot her a confused glance, but was interrupted when the robot stood up and attacked! Kumatora used PK Thunder Ω again when she heard the guy say "PSI Starstorm Ω!" She knew that move. It was the move she thought only she knew: PK Starstorm, but the guy said PSI... strange! Apparently, this guy also knew PSI. She didn't have time to ponder this as she saw the kid with the glasses bring out a deadly-looking gun and shoot it at the robot. So he knew how to fight too, but probably didn't know PSI. _When did the world suddenly turn into warriors_, she thought, as she evaded a blind attack as the Starstorm had left the robot dazed. She saw the guy pull out a sword and charge at the robot. I_s this guy a samurai_, she thought, and saw him try to slash at it, but his strikes only left scratches. Then she tried her special move. "PK Ground!" she shouted, as the earth under the robot shook and it began to tumble. The then said "PSI Freeze y! The robot was frozen solid as it fell, and it smashed into pieces as it hit the ground.(Insert victory music).  
Poo's POV

They were about to get smashed by the robot until a voice said "PK Thunder Ω!" _PK Thunder Ω_, thought Poo. _I thought it was PSI thunder..._

_After the battle..._

After the battle, everyone was recovering. Poo then turned to the mysterious girl and asked "You know PSI?" "Yea. Problem?" she said irritably. "Well for your information, I also know PSI. Hello, I'm Poo, prince of Dalaam." At this the girl looked at him with mild surprise. "You're a prince?" "Yes" said Poo, wondering why this girl wasn't fawning over him as most girls did when they saw him. "Well as it happens to be I'm a princess." At this statement Poo almost exploded with laughter: only his manners and iron will kept him from doing so. The girl looked unfazed as he tried to hold in his laughter. "P-pardon me? Did you say princess?" "Yea. What, are you deaf or something?" This was enough to shut him up. "May I at least know your name?" "I'm Kumatora, blah blah, whatever." Then they noticed the boy with glasses standing awkwardly listening. "As I was saying, are you sure you are not Jeff? You look very much like him. "I assure you my intellect is most certainly much higher than this 'Jeff' you keep speaking of, but no. I am Loid," responded the boy. "Wow, you talk as he does." "Hm, I'm going to have to meet this Jeff person." "Anyway,may I inquire upon our location?." inquired Loid. Poo was about to ask the same question, when Kumatora responded. "We are in Sunshine Forest. You must be new around here to not know it. "Actually, I materialized here without any clue as to where I was. I was soon attacked by some weird chicken-snake creature. Anyway, I have a suspicion that I am in different time. You see, my theory is that the bright flash caused it. Often when using a time machine, the molecules of the time traveler are transported back in time through the time stream, carrying their memories with them. When molecules dissipate they give off a bright flash" he explained to two confused looking companions. "Hey Poo, did you perhaps experience any bright flashes before you were brought here?" "Now that I think of it, I did!." "What about you, Kumatora?" "Actually, yea. But this is my own time." "Hmm, then you must've been out of range of whatever caused the time travel." They both simply nodded, pretending that they understood what this kid had said. A kid that was younger than them. That hardly surprised Poo, as he had Jeff as a companion. "Well then we should probably-" BOOM! There was a huge explosion behind them, and the sound of the burning fire. "What now?!" said Poo.

Well that ends it. Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for not updating in a internet started malfunctioning, etc. Anyway I'm back. Now the story continues...

Loid's POV  
The trio turned around when they heard an explosion. "What now?!" said Poo in a distressed voice. "C'mon we gotta check it out!" said Kumatora, as she began sprinting in the direction of the explosion. Poo sighed, then followed. Loid,too, sighed, then began running after them. When he reached the explosion he recognized the cause. It was a bomb, and a complex one at that. _This must be the future_, Loid confirmed, as he looked at the outer shell and saw it was riddled with wires. But the most noticeable thing was that the whole forest was beginning to set on fire! The fires were rapidly spreading, engulfing the trees and unfortunate slower animals that were unable to escape it. Poo and Kumatora leapt into action as they both began to shower the fires with PK...PSI... whatever, Freeze, but to no avail. It was obvious that ice could obviously not douse flames, but PK/PSI Freeze could. Except these weren't normal flames, that much Loid knew. After a few minutes, they gave up. The smoke was getting to them, and they began to cough. "We have to exit!" said Poo, as the trio began to dash out from where they came from. Poo seemed to stop, then tackle Loid and Kumatora into the bushes. Kumatora was about to yell at him when he put a hand over her mouth and pointed to the forest. Soon a figure approached, holding a large capsule-shaped object.

Kumatora's POV  
Kumatora was outraged and was about to yell at Poo when they saw a figure approach. She knew who that figure was. It was a pigmask soldier. What are they doing trying to set the forest on fire again, thought Kumatora, remembering how the pigmasks set fire to it almost a year ago... or was it? She looked closely and saw it was a regular pigmask. That's strange, she thought. After Porky took notice of them he upgraded all his soldiers to Lt. and Majors. Anyway he set the object down and ran directly into the flames. How reckless, she though. It soon burst and four flying bugs came out, then flew away. She was about to stand up when she noticed two other figures approaching. She stood down and studied them. Wait a second... could that be... no, it couldn't. The figure resembled someone she knew: Flint, the silent guy who was Lucas' father. Except the one she was looking at looked younger. And was that Thomas behind him?! This was too coincidental, she thought. Those two were the exact ones who were brave enough to go into the forest when the fire first happened. Kumatora then realized that she might not have been brought back to her own time: she had been brought to the past. After the two figures passed, the trio once again began sprinting out. After a few minutes, they exited out of breath. Loid came last, his physical talents not very high. "I just realized that, we might not even be in the present," said Kumatora. "What ever do you mean? that bomb looked pretty futuristic to me." "I mean that these exact events happened almost a year ago: the pigmask, the fire, those two figures. I knew them." Silence. Then Poo said "So you are implying that we have been brought into your past?" "Exactly." "Hmm" Poo thought. "So we must figure out how to get back to our own places and times. Loid, where and when did you live?" "I lived in Merrysville in 1998. "Wow, that is way into the past" said Kumatora, amazed. "I'm from Dalaam, 199X." To this Loid and Kumatora responded with weird looks. "199X?" asked Loid. "So you mean to say in the future years have letters?" "No, just whenever he's from" said Kumatora. "And I happen to live near here about a year from now." Even as she said it she knew it sounded retarded, but the other two accepted this with nods. "Well then, where whould we start?" asked Poo, wanting to begin. "I think we should find out what would happen if we were to alter the past. Do you both know where I'm going with this?" asked Loid, a plan forming in his big mind. Poo understood, but Kumatora looked slightly confused. "You mean to change what happens?" "Exactly" responded Loid. "Okay, the best way to change this is to..." Kumatora though for a second, then said "I know! We have to help a certain someone who got in a fight and was almost killed." She told them the story about Lighter and how he had been defeated by some creature. "We need to find him, and it should be attacking right about-" She was interrupted by yelling, and a swoosh! sound, and then a thud. The trio ran towards the yell, only to find the guy spoken of on the ground about to be finished by...a firefly?! "You have got to be kidding me" said Kumatora, as she knocked it out with one swift punch. Suddenly there was a noise from behind. The trio turned around to see Flint and Thomas staring at them. Suddenly Flint looked mad as he tensed and said "What have you done to him?" in a calm yet deadly voice. "Listen, mister. Um, we just saved him from a firefly," Loid said nervously, gesturing towards the fallen firefly. Flint still had an uncertain look in his eyes when three other fireflies came out and attacked Flint. He quickly picked up the fallen log that belonged to Lighter and swung it in a wide arc, hitting all three of them. They were about to breathe fire, but Kumatora jumped in front of flint and said "PK Freeze Alpha!" she said, figuring that they were too weak to be a threat. They froze in midair, then fell and shattered. Flint then relaxed, and said "Well I guess I should thank you. Now if you will excuse me I have a kid to save" he said calmly while stepping around them and continuing onwards. Poo was about to follow when Kumatora interrupted. "He'll manage," she said as they watched him go into the flames.

That's it for now. Curse this faulty internet! Anyway until next time!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm back! A quick thanks to Clamsham for taking the time to point out a few flaws in this. Anyway, I have changed the story so it has one, two, maybe three POVs per story, and they'll be long. So without further ado, we're off!

Kumatora's POV

Kumatora knew that the only thing that would douse the fire was constant rain. That was how it was put out a year ago. The trio walked over to the injured Lighter, who had been beat up by, well, a firefly. But it was a genetically engineered firefly, so there was an exception. Poo used PSI Shield Ω to shield everyone from the heat and falling debris that came from the burning forest. Poo looked at Lighter and extended his palm.

"PSI Lifeup Gamma," said Poo. A glowing blue-colored energy streamed from his palm and towards lighter. Thomas was watching with fear in his eyes, but knew he could do nothing. The energy surrounded Lighter for a few seconds, and when it dispersed, yielding a much better looking Lighter, though he was still unconscious.

"We must leave. I cannot hold the shield up much longer," said Poo wearily. The other two nodded, and Kumatora motioned for Thomas to follow. "B-but what about Fli-" "He will be fine. Trust me," said Kumatora, though she knew it was nearly impossible to trust someone that you just met that could use magic. Kumatora lifted Lighter with PSI and they took off running, all the while Kumatora was making sure Lighter didn't hit any trees. After a few minutes of running they escaped the burning forest, when Kumatora suddenly stopped.

"I don't think people should see me," she said, huffing from the exercise.

"Why not?" asked Poo.

"It is because if anyone from this past saw her, it could drastically alter the you perhaps help out at the time of this fire? I mean, when it first happened."

"Uh, no, not really," She said.

"So if anyone saw her help now, they probably would remember her in the future, and that could affect many things," finished Loid. Poo nodded in understanding, and Kumatora concealed herself in a tree to watch. She then thought she heard a distant rumbling, then a crash. Five minutes later, Flint emerged from the forest with Fuel, Lighter's son, trailing behind him.

Poo and Loid took Lighter to an awaiting crowd of people that put him atop a picnic walked over and they were all stunned to see Lighter had not even a scratch. "The weirdest thing that could happen now is for it to start raining," said a person from the crowd. Guess what happened then.

All the people then left in order to avoid getting wet, and Kumatora herself jumped off the tree and sprinted towards the Oshoe castle to escape the rain. She found the gate was locked. _How did Duster open this thing before?_ she wondered briefly before deciding to ditch going in the castle and finding some other place. Suddenly, there was a mysterious white mist forming in front of her. It began to take the formation of...wait a second, she knew what it was. "Why hello there!" said Mr. Passion, an old enemy she had fought once, and that Duster claimed he had fought before. Mr Passion was a powerful ghost that she hadn't known lived in the castle, and that she fought once. "Back off! I don't have time for a-" she stopped herself, remembering that she was in the past, and that he didn't even know her. Yet. "Don't have time for a what?" said Mr. Passion, not noticing her hostile tone or glare. "Oh nothing, just thought you were someone else." she said, then hurried off in the direction of Tazmily Village. She changed her mind and decided to hide in a nearby cave full of presents... all opened. She then proceeded to send Poo a psychic message to come to the cave after the rain, and he agreed.

10 minutes later  
The rain was finally beginning to let up when Kumatora awoke next to the fire made of opened boxes that had long since died out. She felt like she slept for 10 minutes, which she kinda had, when she heard movement at the entrance of the cave. She instinctively rolled behind a rock and waited.

"Kumatora? Are you there?" asked Poo. She sighed with relief, and then said sarcastically "No, I'm at the village." Poo ignored the statement and said " So what shall we do now?" Let's see..." said Kumatora in deep thought. She thought of all the events that happened when one came to her mind. "I know one, but I'm not sure if we should."

"Whatever the reason?" asked Loid.

"It involves saving someone that died a year ago." said Kumatora. Poo's face then turned deadly serious. "One should not trifle with life or death. If it were meant to happen then it will," he said gravely. "Um, well, I guess there is nothing left I can think of..." said Kumatora. Loid seemed to be in deep thought, when he said "If I could use any of these futuristic tools, I could, maybe, build a time machine. I already have the schematics planned out, but in my time we have not advanced technologically enough for me to be able to."

"Well I'm glad to inform you that in the future you will." said Poo, having figured out this kid was Jeff's future dad.

"What?! Well if that statement is true, then what shall I call it?" said Loid testily.

"You will call it the Phase Distorter. And it will play a crucial part one day in saving the world." said Poo. Loid then looked as proud as a father would to a son that had won first place in a scientific contest.

"So anyway, are there any intelligent people around here? As in, able to help me build it?" said Loid.

"Well there might be one person..." she trailed off.

"Who?" "His name is Dr. Andonuts."

" Wait a second. Could it be that... maybe he...is my predecessor?" said Loid with interest and curiosity, mixed in with a bit of pride.

"Let me ask you a question. Did you ever hide in a trash can in an attempt to be safe of the world outside?" asked Kumatora, who was on to something. At this statement Loid's pride wilted. "Yea I did, as did my father. But I no longer do that. I have learned not to fear the world, but to try to improve it. Why would you ask that question?"

"Because the doctor I know also did that." said Kumatora, giving yet more proof that Loid was his ancestor. "Well, we must find him then!" said Poo, who hadn't spoken in a while. "First we have to get to a nearby town, and we should find him around there." said Kumatora, as she began to walk out the cave. They were going to find Dr. Andonuts and get back to their own time.

Well that's all. Until next time!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I'm back! And this time, finally, the story is going towards other places, namely back to Ninten and Ness. Well, enjoy!

Ninten's POV

"Well, I guess that's just a coincidence," said Ninten, without giving much thought at the fact that Ness' dad's name was the same as his, and the fact that they looked the same. It was just too coincidental. Ness looked like he was about to argue, but decided to let it drop. "So, do you have any idea where we are?" said Ness. "Yeah, we're on Mt. Itoi. By the way, you're not from around here, are you?" said Ninten, noticing this boy dressed the same as him, with just a few minor differences. "Uh no. In fact I was just-" he suddenly fell to his knees, and passed out. This frightened Ninten but only momentarily. He then realized suddenly that he was very tired, which was probably the reason this boy, Ness, collapsed. Ninten was tired, but still had enough energy to carry him to a healer's house, a considerable distance from their current location, on his back. He picked him up, not an easy feat considering the amount of strength he had left and how heavy the boy was, and began walking towards the would've used Lifeup, except he had not a PP to spare. It had completely slipped his mind that there were very powerful enemies in the mountain.

As he was walking along the path back to the house, a shadow befell him. Before he had time to look back, an Omegaborg landed on top of him with a sharp crack. Omegaborgs were the most advanced mode of all the borgs, resembling a samurai very closely, and it was his luck he had encountered one. Ninten yelled in pain, before going into battle mode and using PSI Lifeup, adrenaline giving him enough concentration and energy to be able to, and healed the broken back bone. In one swift motion he brought out his prized bat and SMAAAASHed it off him. The attack was weak, since he was barely conscious, and the Omegaborg didn't even fly far, and simply ran back to Ninten. He set Ness out of harms way, and took a fighting stance. It pointed two fingers at him, and before he could realize what was happening, was struck with a PK Beam. The attack was so powerful it blasted him off the mountain face and high in the air, certain to fall to his death at the bottom. The Omegaborg decided that it didn't want to pursue Ninten in the air and left, completely ignoring Ness. As Ninten was spiraling down towards the earth, there was a certain someone at the base, and as fate would have it, standing directly under him...

Five minutes earlier...

Lucas' POV

Lucas materialized with a huge flash at the base of a huge mountain, with no clue as to what happened. He realized he was no longer under New Pork City, the place that resembled New York, but with a lot of fake stuff and a giant statue that would beat you up if you got too close. He also remembered that he had been in a fight with his brother,Claus, that was rather traumatizing, and to make a long story short, very emotional. He had just defeated him when... what had happened then? There was a giant flash, and then he was here. He checked his surroundings to find a house a bit off in the distance, and decided he would go there. Suddenly, a psychic warning went off in his head and he looked around. He didn't notice immediately what was wrong, but his mind told him to look up, so he did. And in time, too, as something that looked strangely like a person came hurtling towards him._Why is there a random person flying_?! Thought Lucas. Even though he was exhausted, he summoned heaps of psychic energy that would be needed to stop, or at least slow down, the person and applied it all to it at once. The effect was not immediate, and it was still going at a dangerous speed. He summoned so much psychic energy that his vision dimmed considerably, and exerted it all to the person. Still not enough. Even though he was bound to regret it, he summoned ALL the energy he had, and applied it all to the person. He never got to see if it was enough, for he passed out from all the energy loss.

When Lucas awoke, he was on something soft. he checked his surroundings to find he was in a house. He was lying on a bed, and when he looked over, saw another bed that held a boy about his age but was looking pretty beat up, but had most wounds bandaged. Lucas himself had many injuries that were also bandaged. Lucas stood up testily to see if his legs could hold him to find out they could. He saw a door and began to step towards it when he nearly tripped over something. That something stood up from its curled up position and barked happily.

"Boney!" said Lucas, overjoyed to have found his loyal friend. Boney was an average sized dog that was quick and could do well in combat, and had been with him since his journey began. He was momentarily confused about why he would be here, when Boney began to speak with him. The strange thing about Lucas was that he could communicate with Boney, and a few other animals. "Hi, Lucas!" said Boney, wagging his tail gleefully. "Hi, Boney!" the boy responded, scratching him behind the ears. He then became aware of the other boy stirring. "How did I get here? How did you get here?" asked Lucas, with a stream of questions in his mind. Boney tried to answer him to the best of his knowledge. "Well, to be honest, I don't really now how you or I got here. But I do know that I found you and this boy beaten to nearly to death on the ground, and I saw this house, so I called for the nice person who lives here to go and retrieve you. You've been here for about 20 minutes or so," explained Boney. Suddenly, there was a thud and before they knew what was happening, the boy had Lucas pinned to the ground with Boney growling at him. "Where have you taken me?" Growled the boy in a deadly voice. "Get off me!" said Lucas. The boy, however, did forget that Boney was there, which was a deadly mistake. The boy was soon off Lucas and pinned under Boney, who had his teeth at his neck, threatening to clamp down and end his life. Ninten was suddenly not so fierce. "Look, we don't want any trouble: in fact, I think I saved your life!" said Lucas in sudden realization that this was probably the person that he saved. "Well, if you-" the boy was cut off when there was a coughing noise at the door. The healer stood at the door, looking in interest at the two. "Well, it seems as if you recovered quite well," said the healer. At this, Boney got off the boy and stood by Lucas. "Hey, I know you! You're that healer that helped me when I was about to-" "I know you as well. Nice to see you again, Ninten." responded the healer. "Did you have any other companions with you?" asked the healer. At this, Ninten's eyes popped open wide. "Ness!" he shouted, apparently some companion of his. "I forgot him on the mountain!"

AN: That's it for now. Will they go save Ness from the dangers of Mt. Itoi? Find out next chapter!


End file.
